


Curiosity did not kill the cat.

by ShinningDiamond



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events
Genre: Awkward Kissing, Blushing, Curiosity, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 17:06:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9334547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinningDiamond/pseuds/ShinningDiamond
Summary: This takes place during the miserable mill. You follow the baudelaire children, and stuff happens.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short fluffy story. Sorry I don't remember all the details from the books, so I might be wrong at times during the story. Oh and this is a reader insert. Enjoy.

"Violet we have to find a way to get into the office", was the last thing you heard from the baudelaire boy before you saw all of them sneak out of the building during lunch break. You had seen the trio around the mill for some time now. They were a fidgeting bunch, always looking around for unwanted trouble in your opinion. You had been acquainted with them the first week that they came in to work at the mill. The oldest girl was named violet , if you remembered correctly she was quite handy. The baby girl had you concerned, but the boss didn't seem to mind her, so you just went along with it, but that didn't mean that you did not try to help the poor child whenever you could. You only wished that could find some real food for sunny instead of the chewing gum, unfortunately you were unlucky in your searches. Concerning the only boy in their group of trouble makers, Klaus, you had several opinions on that boy, some of which came from first impressions. The boy was surely smart, too smart to be in a place like this. The baudelaire's intentions with this mill had you scramble your brains for answers that you weren't completely sure that you wanted answered. Running on constant curiosity about the baudelaire children, you ended up following the children when they exited the building. This wasn't one of your most brightest ideas, you had no plan, and could possibly get in trouble. Doubting yourself you were ready to turn back, when the loud whispers of the baudelaire trio turned you against your better judgment.

 

You zigzagged through the buildings, trying your best to blend into your surroundings. The children were walking at a faster pace than you anticipated, so eventually you lost them. Frustrated with yourself, you started to walk around several buildings, sighing loudly in disappointment. "Ahh I can't believe I lost them. Where can they be?" you muttered to yourself. Remembering that Klaus mentioned an office, you suddenly got an idea as to where they could be. You started to jog to the building that you thought they could be. You were so overjoyed that you didn't notice the siblings in the near distance. 

 

"Y/n what are you doing here". Stopping in your tracks, you fear that a superior had caught you. Slowly turning your heels to face your possible doom, you sigh in relief when you realize that it was just violet who asked you that question.

Clenching your hand over your heart, you panted out "don't scare me like that! I almost had a heart attack". You smile dumbly at them, not at all registering the irks growing above all of their eyebrows. 

"Why are you here" questioned violet. 

"I followed you" you say with the utmost happiness, proud that you were able to find them after all. 

Klaus thought that you were a complete idiot, so he didn't hold back the venom in his voice and said "why did you follow us?" 

"I was curious as to what you guys were doing" you whisper. No longer feeling proud of following them, for they seemed to be angry with you. You knew that your curiosity would get the better of you one day. Feeling the glare of all three siblings on you, had you wanting to scramble back to the factory, away from this terrible feeling. Violet seemed to understand what you were feeling because she dismissed you, and went inside the building with sunny, who happened to be babbling nonsense, which you guessed was her way of telling you off. Klaus was left with the duty of keeping an eye on you, even though you tried to assure them that you wouldn't tell a soul, they didn't want to risk you alerting the boss. 

You paced back and forth, worry radiating off your skin. "Stop pacing" Klaus barked at you. Not wanting to upset the boy any further, you obeyed his wishes, and sufficed with standing next to him. 

"Soo", you start.

"No" Klaus cuts you off. "No talking till violet comes back, got that?" 

You nods your head with enthusiasm, expressing your eagerness to obey his request, well demand. At least you got the boy to talk for a second. Both of you stayed there, not moving, not talking. Foot steps could be heard in the off distance, worry showed on Klaus's face. Not wanting for anyone to get caught, you tried to come up with a distraction to stop the men from entering the building. 

"Klaus what should we do"

"I don't know". It was clear that Klaus was panicking, making you panic even more. You didn't mind getting in trouble for not being at your post, but violet would get worse punishment for being in the office. Not wanting for your friend to suffer, you did the first dumb thing that came to your mind.

"Klaus I'm sorry". "What are you talk..." You closed the gap between you two, planting your lips against his soft ones. His eyes were wide open, but your edged yourself further. Moving your lips slowly against his, you grabbed the edge of his shirt, and pulled his warmth closed to you. Wanting for him to react to you, you swiped your tongue against the bottom of his lip, causing for him to gasp, giving you enough time to slither your tongue in. Grazing your tongue against his shy one, you giggled when you felt him grab the small of your neck to hold you in place. You two stood there, sucking the life out of each others faces, each kiss getting steamer, and needier by the minute. 

 

"What are you two doing" a loud voice shouted at you. The proximity of the shout caused for you to separate your mouth from Klaus, but you stayed in each others arms. The man wasn't pleased at all with the situation that he caught you two in, he dragged you two back to the factory, lecturing your ear off on the trouble you two were in. Even though you knew that the punishment would be harsh, you couldn't help but smile at the fact that your plan worked. You glanced over at Klaus, seeing the boy blush in embarrassment over just what happened, but you caught a smile of victory growing on his face. So maybe curiosity wasn't as bad as you originally thought, it led you a kiss in the end.


End file.
